


Sleeping at last（3）

by Miracy



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracy/pseuds/Miracy





	Sleeping at last（3）

弗朗西斯不想醒来。  
他正在做一个梦。梦里他和亚瑟并肩躺在草地上，望着天上的云朵和偶尔飞过的鸽子。四肢浸着懒洋洋的绵软，思绪也慢悠悠地飘远。那是个愉快的下午，他和亚瑟前往牛津拜访一位教授，一番有关那位教授新论文的辩论之后，亚瑟提议在草地上休息片刻。他同意了。  
“你要求太高了。”说服亚瑟枕在自己手臂上之后，他抬起手捏捏亚瑟的耳廓。“征税这种事，你早该明白根本不可能平衡各方利益——”  
“所以要教他闭嘴。”亚瑟没好气地说，不适地调整一下位置。“还有你——胳膊像火柴棒一样，无聊的骑士精神最好省着点。”  
手臂上的重量消失了。他想转过头看着亚瑟，但大脑针扎似的尖锐疼痛让他放弃了这个打算。亚瑟只是到一边晒太阳去了。他对自己说。为什么要担心他？  
但是有什么不对。他把手臂举到眼前，零碎的草叶落在他脸上，他眨了眨眼睛。眼球干涩酸痛，四肢的无力也并非由于惬意，而更像紧绷起每根神经时焦灼的不安。陌生的草地，陌生的阳光触感，陌生的声音。身边空落的感受。他有多久没有像这样和亚瑟待在一起，待在阳光下，出现在人们视线中......  
身体的知觉缓慢回复，背部被失去弹性的弹簧顶得发疼，这种烂透了的沙发，垫上废弃海绵也无济于事。左手摸上一旁的单人床。毯子的粗糙触感，塑料质感的布料，还有——  
他从沙发上弹起来，左手摸上沙发垫下的微型勃朗宁。  
亚瑟不在身边。他狂乱地掀起床上的衣物被褥把它们统统甩在地上。不在床上，不在他身边，不在他视野里。他跪在硬邦邦的床沿，有那么一刻完全不知所措地盯着床板上的木刺，恐惧和隐约的期盼在心里翻搅。弗朗西斯没有容许自己继续犹豫，翻过沙发靠背时顺便上了膛。右手传来一阵刺痛，但他无暇在意。纸板隔出的卧室门敞开着。他端起枪，一步一步移向门口。  
门外有月光。明澈的光在破烂的墙纸上印下窗上铁栅的形状。亚瑟在那里，一个蜷缩着的人影，在面对窗户的墙边坐着，垂着头一动不动。月光洒在他凌乱的金发上，他看起来——  
无数纷乱的念头涌进脑海。梦里阳光的质感，光线下透明的砂金发丝，亚瑟走在自己身边时挺拔的身姿。那对祖母绿眼睛，注视别人时总给他一种奇异的不真实感，似乎那人从不是这视线的目标，它只是傲慢地越过那人落在更远的地方。而他从不知道那终点到底在哪里亚瑟注视自己时到底在注视什么——  
“举起手。”他说，发现自己的声音嘶哑得可怕。  
环抱双腿的手臂动了动，然后缓缓松开，双手举过头顶。  
“抬头。”  
原本低垂的头慢慢抬起，眼睛像是被月光刺痛一般微微眯着。极粗的眉毛皱起，嘴唇是一条细线。凹陷的面颊落着嶙峋阴影，幽灵一般消瘦苍白。不，是吸血鬼，他想。依靠别人的鲜血存活，摄取别人的生命。即使现在也没有停止吸取我的鲜血。我就应该把他扔在阳光下，把灰烬洒下白崖，让他永远永远亲吻法兰西的靴尖。  
“站起来。”他说。  
亚瑟从地板上撑起身来，身上的暗红色毛衫随着起身的动作晃晃荡荡。他扶着墙站稳，只穿了短裤的双腿微微打颤。  
他小心地举着枪瞄准亚瑟，倒退向窗边的方向。他不敢站在窗前，只是贴着墙把窗帘拽上。厚重的窗帘隔绝了光线，但他早已习惯夜视，目光始终不离开似乎根本站不稳的亚瑟。后者的视线始终低垂着。他保持举枪的姿势，检查了一遍室内的情况。一切正常。他靠着墙，长长舒了一口气。先前那些复杂的情绪变成了巨大的肥皂泡，涨得他空落落地发痛。  
“过来。”他说。  
亚瑟扶着墙走来，有些费力地挪动双腿。弗朗西斯盯着他的动作，那个肥皂泡越来越大，涨得他口干舌燥呼吸困难。他一步跨过去掐住亚瑟的下巴，反剪他的双臂把他抵在墙上，一条腿屈起来卡在亚瑟两腿之间，把他抬离地面。  
“满意了？”他低吼道，手指下亚瑟的颈动脉一下一下搏动。他捏着这温热的生命力，猛然发力让亚瑟重重砸在墙上。“你想死吗！”  
几片墙皮晃悠悠地落在亚瑟的头发上。亚瑟抬起眼睛，表情无辜得堪称纯真。或许说是没有表情更为合适。疼痛并没有让他的脸活过来。弗朗西斯收紧手指，看着亚瑟的呼吸越来越急促，眼睛变得湿润。他忍无可忍地挥拳砸在亚瑟脸上。  
“别这么看我！”他低吼道，抵着亚瑟的额头。冰凉的触感像根小刺，碰在那个肥皂泡上。“你怎么敢！”  
亚瑟直视着他。一片漆黑中那双眼睛显出死水的暗绿。肥皂泡在水上漂浮着破碎了。亚瑟肿胀起来的左脸颊泛出深色。  
“我警告过你不要拉开窗帘。”他用法语嘶嘶地说。“我警告过你不能离开我身边。你怎么敢。隔壁的女人随时有可能看到你，她只消动动手指举报你这个通缉犯，不到一小时我们都会完蛋。我已经为这个换了无数安全屋，你个蠢货。再这样做，我立刻杀了你。别想连累我。”  
亚瑟的嘴角下撇。确凿无疑的厌恶表情。  
“你快把我搞疯了。”弗朗西斯低声说。他抱着亚瑟，毫无章法地啃咬他的侧颈，舔去渗出的血丝。腰部无意识地挺动，在亚瑟大腿上摩擦。“我真该让他们把你带回去——让他们欣赏先辈的成果，赞叹那些人是怎么做到的，怎么能改造出一个这么完美的英格兰——你会对他们言听计从的对不对......我的好亚蒂......一个合格的国家意识体就应该这样......我想我甚至应该感到荣幸......你竟然还记得去恨我......”  
英格兰一言不发，任凭弗朗西斯对着他套弄半硬的阴茎，精液溅在赤裸的腿上。弗朗西斯低声笑了，埋进亚瑟的颈窝，手指梳理着亚瑟半长的头发。  
“求你，亚蒂。”他喃喃道。“别再这样对你自己。我不知道还能为你做到什么地步。”


End file.
